


Her last vow

by AmySkelter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accenni di Johnlock, F/M, His Last Vow, Introspettivo, M/M, OOC Mary, OOC Sherlock, Sentimentale, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySkelter/pseuds/AmySkelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin dal primo momento in cui si sono conosciuti, tra Sherlock e Mary è scattata una particolare complicità, che sembra non essere sfumata neanche dopo gli accaduti di Magnussen. Ma Sherlock adesso è costretto a partire per sempre e a lasciarsi alle spalle tutti i suoi vecchi rapporti, proprio come qualche mese prima, e il suo ultimo pensiero va a John: chi proteggerà il suo migliore amico quando lui non ci sarà più? <br/>Un solo capitolo per ripercorrere la storia dell'amicizia tra John e Sherlock, l'incontro tra il consulente e Mary e per svelare tutto ciò che non è mai stato detto grazie a una promessa, che legherà per sempre l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo e la moglie del suo migliore amico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her last vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Questa è la mia prima pubblicazione su questo sito.  
> E' una breve one-shot, come avrete letto, che fa chiaramente riferimento alla 3x03, "His last vow".  
> Spero possa piacervi, buona lettura!

_A Baker Street, più in fretta che puoi_  SH

   
   
Sherlock diede un’occhiata veloce al messaggio che aveva appena scritto, tanto per essere sicuro che ogni carattere fosse al suo posto; premette, infine, “invio”, lasciando che il testo giungesse per via telematica al suo destinatario, e gettò distrattamente l’iPhone sul materasso del suo letto.  
Si voltò, dunque, nuovamente verso l’armadio e i suoi occhi cozzarono con il suo corpo, riflesso nello specchio. Stranamente, quella volta, non distolse lo sguardo da quella visione: osservava ipnotizzato le numerose cicatrici che si stagliavano sulla sua candida pelle –regalo del suo ultimo soggiorno in giro per il mondo nel tentativo di smantellare la fitta rete criminale di Moriarty-. Era strano, era come se ognuna di esse gli ricordasse improvvisamente tutto il male che aveva sentito durante quei due anni di assenza, e come se, allo stesso tempo, gli ricordassero tutti gli errori che aveva commesso non soltanto lontano da Londra, ma in tutta la sua vita: parenti, amici, conoscenti… Quante persone doveva aver deluso senza neanche rendersene conto in tutti quegli anni? Ma, soprattutto, quanto aveva realmente deluso John Watson, il suo migliore amico? Quanto il medico doveva essere arrivato a odiarlo la sua sera del suo ritorno? E quanto lo aveva veramente perdonato?  
Non era la prima volta che Sherlock si poneva queste domande: dal preciso istante in cui aveva rimesso piede a Londra, mesi prima, sembrava che il suo lato umano, che tanto aveva disprezzato in precedenza, fosse tornato a farsi sentire, proprio come quando era bambino. Di colpo tutta la sicurezza aveva cominciato a vacillare, riscoprendo quel sentimento che a lungo aveva cercato di allontanare da se stesso: la paura. Aveva sperimentato di non esserne più immune già durante il caso di Baskerville, anche se poi era passata, almeno fino a quando James Moriarty non lo aveva costretto a inscenare un falso suicidio, minacciando che, altrimenti, avrebbe ucciso i suoi più cari amici, avrebbe ucciso John.  
Sherlock sorrise impercettibilmente.  
John Hamish Watson, probabilmente era lui la causa di quel repentino cambiamento, che aveva portato il consulente investigativo ad accettare l’idea di far parte anch’egli dell’umanità. Ma Sherlock, dopotutto, non gliene aveva mai fatto una colpa, almeno non direttamente: c’era stato una specie di compromesso silenzioso tra i due, già dal loro primo giorno insieme, già da  _Uno studio in rosa_ , ed era probabilmente avvenuto nel momento esatto in cui John gli aveva salvato la vita, sparando al tassista. Da quel momento un invisibile nastro li aveva legati stretti l’un l’altro, intrecciando irrimediabilmente le loro vite.  
Eppure quel nodo, come lo stesso Sherlock aveva, suo malgrado, già constatato durante il matrimonio, sembrava diventare sempre più debole: John aveva fatto la sua scelta, aveva scelto di sposarsi e di mettere su famiglia con Mary, mentre lui era rimasto fermo sui suoi passi. Per una volta la signora Hudson aveva avuto ragione: era la fine di un’era -“e nessuno poteva farci niente”, avrebbe voluto aggiungere lui-.  
Sherlock allungò il braccio verso una delle sue numerose camicie bianche, afferrandola con cura e indossandola. Aiutandosi con il riflesso dello specchio, agganciò tutti i bottoni, ma quando giunse all’ultimo, lo sguardo gli scivolò sul comodino, riflesso anch’esso, e in particolare su uno degli oggetti che vi erano appoggiati: la chiavetta di Mary.  
Sherlock gliela aveva sfilata dalla tasca il giorno di Natale, un istante prima di recarsi da Magnussen, con l’intento di restituirgliela qualche tempo dopo, quando John fosse completamente sbollito. Il detective non sapeva bene perché, ma aveva il timore che il dottore avesse potuto tornare indietro e fare la scelta di leggere tutti quei file, rovinando così definitivamente la sua relazione con la moglie.  
E poi era accaduto tutto così in fretta: il loro arrivo ad Appledore, la fredda accoglienza di Magnussen, la scoperta che anche quest’ultimo si trovava in possesso di un Palazzo Mentale, il compromesso sfumato, l’arrivo di Mycroft e lo sparo.  
Sherlock scosse la testa, come per cercare di liberarsi da quella scena, come per cercare di negare a se stesso che non era diventato uno di quei criminali a cui era solito dare la caccia- come, invece, gli aveva fatto notare Mycroft il giorno prima, durante uno dei tanti interrogatori che, in soli due giorni, aveva dovuto affrontare-. Riprese, quindi, ad agganciare la camicia, per poi tuffarsi nuovamente nell’armadio e tirarne fuori alcuni capi, che ripose accuratamente in un piccolo trolley, poggiato anch’esso sul letto. Non si premurò neanche di metterci qualche giacca o qualche paio di scarpe di ricambio: per un viaggio di sola andata nell’Europa dell’Est lungo sei mesi, quei vestiti erano più che sufficienti.  
Chiuse, dunque, con estrema lentezza la cerniera del bagaglio e, una volta poggiato a terra, lo trascinò fino al soggiorno, portando con sé anche il cellulare. Si mise, infine, seduto sulla sua poltrona, con le mani congiunte sotto al mento e gli occhi chiusi. Per l’ultima volta a Baker Street.  
   
  
                                                                                        ≈•≈  
  
   
 _A Baker Street, più in fretta che puoi_  SH  
   
  
Mary Morstan lesse il messaggio tutto d’un fiato. Aveva intuito prima ancora di sbloccare lo schermo del suo cellulare chi fosse il mittente e, conoscendo il soggetto, se le aveva scritto alle dieci del mattino, pienamente consapevole del fatto che il sabato John non lavorasse e che probabilmente fosse a casa con lei, significava che doveva essere estremamente importante. Per questo era salita in macchina quel giorno, congedando un confuso John con scuse alquanto improbabili, l’una più dell’altra, alle quali il marito non aveva quasi sicuramente creduto, ragion per cui, non appena salita in macchina, la donna sfrecciò via a gran velocità.  
Durante il tragitto che la separava dal 221B di Baker Street, si domandò più volte che cosa Sherlock avesse da dirle di così importante, se volesse discutere di tutta la faccenda di Magnussen e chiederle di rivelare, almeno a lui, tutta la verità sulla sua vita- la sua vera identità, che cosa significasse la sigla A.G.R.A.1 -, ma soprattutto perché avesse chiesto a lei di raggiungerlo, anziché a John: dopotutto era il migliore amico di suo marito, non il suo.  
« Tutto questo sembra strano perfino per Sherlock » si disse tra sé e sé.  
Ma, alla fine, quanto davvero conosceva Sherlock Holmes per poter formulare un pensiero simile?  
Mary non se lo era mai chiesto davvero, prima di allora. La maggior parte di ciò che sapeva di quell’uomo lo aveva ricavato dai racconti di John e dal suo blog, anche se aveva dovuto ammettere che le descrizioni del medico non raffiguravano appieno il consulente; secondo la donna, egli aveva, infatti, omesso o, più probabilmente, trascurato alcuni dettagli: per esempio, John non aveva mai descritto gli occhi di Sherlock, non li aveva mai dipinti davvero con le sue parole, eppure erano stati la prima cosa a colpirla del detective, prima ancora di tutto il resto. Ma non fu il loro particolare colore cangiante o l’intensità che trasmettevano, bensì la profonda solitudine che aleggiava sul fondo di essi, la stessa che l’aveva colpita durante il suo matrimonio, facendola sentire quasi in colpa per portargli via John. Ecco perché aveva tanto insistito affinché i due continuassero a frequentarsi nonostante la vita matrimoniale dell’uno.  
E Sherlock aveva deciso di ricambiare a suo modo il favore, trasformandola in una sua cliente ed eliminando per lei Magnussen –anche se avrebbe giurato che più che farlo per lei, lo avesse fatto per John-.  
E di nuovo il senso di colpa per il destino di Sherlock tornava a farsi vivo.  
Finalmente la sua auto imboccò Baker Street, fermandosi esattamente davanti al 221B. Mary non si curò assolutamente del parcheggio poco brillante appena fatto; quello che contava in quel momento era salire le scale di quell’edificio e giungere da Sherlock il prima possibile. Nonostante fosse incinta, si precipitò quasi correndo incontro al portone, che, con sua grande sorpresa, trovò aperto – evidentemente era opera dello stesso detective-, e, senza pensare, corse su per tutti e diciassette i gradini, spalancando, poi, la porta socchiusa dell’appartamento.  
Sherlock, che sedeva tranquillamente sulla sua poltrona in pelle in religioso silenzio, in quell’esatto istante si ridestò.  
« Buongiorno, Mary» disse cordialmente, guardando la donna affaticata dalla gran corsa « Posso offrirti del tè? »  
   
  
                                                                                                ≈•≈  
  
   
Dopo alcuni minuti, i due sedevano comodamente sulle poltrone in soggiorno, sorseggiando del tè fumante che, incredibilmente, lo stesso Sherlock aveva preparato poco prima. Nessuno dei due gettava lo sguardo sull’altro, anzi: sembrava, piuttosto, che entrambi facessero proprio attenzione a non farlo, ma anche il silenzio non era da meno, dato che, dopo l’offerta del consulente, nessuno aveva più parlato.  
Ma qualcuno avrebbe dovuto cominciare prima o poi, e qualcuno fu Mary.  
« Allora, Sherlock, perché mi hai fatta venire qui? » domandò non appena ebbe finito di sorseggiare il suo tè.  
Il detective spostò, dunque, i suoi occhi sulla donna, fissandola così intensamente, che Mary sentì trafiggersi da quello sguardo.  
« Secondo te perché, Mary? » chiese a sua volta Sherlock, quasi in tono di sfida.  
« Non lo so, altrimenti non te lo avrei chiesto, non ti pare? »  
Sherlock per tutta risposta si limitò a sospirare, tornando a fissare un punto imprecisato del pavimento di fronte a sé.  
« Mi pare abbastanza ovvio, » mormorò dopo qualche istante « devo partire. Sono certo che John ti avrà informata, no? »  
« Sì, certamente. Mycroft lo ha-»  
« So quello che ha fatto mio fratello, so che lo ha… convocato al Diogenes Club ieri sera » ammise amaramente, interrompendo Mary.  
Seguì qualche altro momento di silenzio, finché la donna non parlò di nuovo.  
« Continuo a non capire che cosa ci faccia io qui oggi, Sherlock…» cominciò « Pensavo che avresti voluto parlare con John: dopotutto è il tuo migliore amico! »  
« Sei mesi. » sussurrò allora Sherlock «Soltanto sei mesi, Mary. »  
« Sei mesi per cosa? » domandò lei, confusa.  
Il consulente sospirò nuovamente, riportando il suo sguardo, adesso non più così gelido, su Mary.  
« Mio fratello ritiene che io possa resistere per sei mesi al massimo nei luoghi in cui mi spediranno in missione. Dopodiché…»  
La brusca interruzione di Sherlock fu più che esplicativa per la donna, i cui occhi trasudavano compassione per quell’uomo così particolare.  
Ancora silenzio.  
« Ti ho chiamata per una ragione precisa, questa mattina, Mary Morstan » riprese Sherlock, qualche minuto più tardi, con un tono profondo che la donna non aveva mai sentito uscire da quelle labbra « Devi farmi una promessa, la tua ultima promessa e giurarmi che non parlerai mai e poi mai a John di questo incontro e di quello che sto per dirti. »  
Mary spalancò entrambi gli occhi a quelle parole e la sua bocca si schiuse, a comporre un’espressione che comunicava tutta la sua sorpresa.  
«Ti ascolto, Sherlock » mormorò con la gola secca, nonostante avesse finito il suo tè soltanto poco prima.  
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e fece qualche sospiro. Sentiva il cuore cominciare a battergli nel petto, ma non doveva: era necessario rimanere concentrato in quel momento e misurare il peso delle parole che avrebbe dovuto utilizzare di lì a poco. Ma non ci riusciva: sentiva l’autocontrollo, che sempre lo aveva distinto, scivolare via da sé, a mano a mano che giungeva il momento di parlare, e avvertiva di non trovare il modo per impedire che ciò accadesse. Nonostante tutto questo, si fece coraggio, ancora una volta, un’ultima volta, e tornò a puntare i suoi occhi lucidi in quelli sorpresi di Mary.  
« Mary, devi promettermi che proteggerai John a ogni costo quando io non ci sarò più. Devi promettermi che non lo farai più soffrire come hai fatto nei mesi scorsi e che lo terrai alla larga da qualsiasi covo di drogati2 o fabbrica abbandonata3. Devi promettermi che lo sosterrai in ogni sua scelta e soddisferai ogni sua richiesta, che risponderai a ogni sua domanda ed eliminerai ogni suo dubbio. Amalo, Mary. Amalo come io non sono stato in grado e come non sarò mai in grado di fare. Promettimi che manterrai questo giuramento, ragazza, anche quando io sarò morto e sepolto sotto la terra di qualche paese lontano. Promettilo per John. »  
Ma Mary, il cuore che le batteva forte, tanto che sembrava volesse uscirle dal petto, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e allo stesso tempo sbalorditi dalla visione di un animo tanto fragile, non ebbe mai il tempo di rispondere, perché, non appena Sherlock ebbe terminato il suo discorso, degli uomini della Corona fecero il loro ingresso nell’appartamento, portando via con sé il detective, il suo piccolo bagaglio e il suo cellulare, farfugliando che il tempo a disposizione di Sherlock per preparare i suoi effetti personali fosse terminato.  
      
  
                                                                                              ≈•≈  
  
   
Il silenzio scese nuovamente sul 221B di Baker Street quando il furgone blindato, in cui Sherlock era stato portato, ripartì, scomparendo tra le migliaia di strade affollate di Londra.  
Mary, ancora scossa per le parole udite poco prima, non poté fare altro che alzarsi e incamminarsi verso la porta, ma, prima di uscire dall’appartamento, sentì di dover in qualche modo sigillare quella promessa.  
Così raccolse le ultime gocce di saliva che le erano rimaste in bocca e sospirò.  
« Lo prometto, Sherlock Holmes. »  
E uscì dal 221B di Baker Street come se niente fosse successo.  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
1 si fa riferimento all’episodio  _La sua ultima promessa_   (3x03), quando Mary consegna la chiavetta a John la chiavetta che contiene tutta la sua storia; la sigla A.G.R.A. sta a indicare il vero nome di Mary ed è riportata sulla chiavetta.  
2 si fa sempre riferimento all’episodio  _La sua ultima promessa_ , quando John, all’inizio dell’episodio, si infiltra in un covo di drogati per recuperare il figlio della vicina e trova anche Sherlock.  
3 qui il riferimento è duplice: mi riferisco, infatti, sia a  _Uno studio in rosa_  (1x01) sia a  _Le cascate di Reichenbach  
_


End file.
